


Take My Hand

by dean_colette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mutual Pining, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_colette/pseuds/dean_colette
Summary: “You said you liked it.”That caught Lance off guard. His mouth opening and closing like that of a fish. “W-what?”“Last week. While we were in the car, you said you like it. Multiple times, actually. I mean, you did say you hate it but I counted it and you said you like it three times more than you hate it.”It all started when Lance pulled a sober Keith in a drunken dance in the middle of the road.(Or, Lance and Keith’s relationship throughout the years.)





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 06/30/2018: As some of you may know, writing isn't easy for me atm and so! to help myself, I've decided to edit some of my work and upload them in chapters and by 'some' I only mean this one lol since it's already written out and I think I'd have the most fun doing some changes here. If you haven't read this before, hellooooooo. If you have read this before, as I said I'd do some changes so expect newer scenes than what you read before <3 Thank you! Anyway, have fun!  
> [tumblr](http://burritalks.tumblr.com)

Keith could hear the loud pop music blasting through the speakers as he drove closer to the venue. He had been invited to a party and while normally he would decline, his awkward ass wasn’t fit for this type of things, this time, he decided to at least give it a try.

This was his chance to socialize and form bonds and shit (Shiro’s words) with fellow surviving college students. It was already his second year but he barely interacted to anyone in his classes, barely went out aside from the occasional group projects. And according to Shiro, he didn’t count because they’re brothers. Matt didn’t, too, because he was Shiro’s bestfriend. Keith rolled his eyes.

It wasn’t like he didn’t want, too. It was just that…he couldn’t fit in. Either people find him too quiet, too temperamental, too smart.

He was always too much for other people. According to Matt and Shiro, it wasn’t a bad thing. He wasn’t too much. Those qualities were a big part of him and if they couldn’t accept that, then Keith already knew that a friendship with them wouldn’t last.

At least, Keith reasoned out, if he ever found a _group_ he knew they’d accept him for who he was.

It didn’t make him _that_ sad. Discouraged, yes. But sad? Not really. He was his own person first, and changing that for other people would make him lose his own identity.

If things work out in this party, then he’d have friends. If not, then nothing much change. Except he’d lose a night’s sleep. Bummer.

Keith stopped the car as he was in front of the house. His eyes twitched, he could already feel the isolation just looking at the place and the vibrant colors from the party lights. The music was loud and he was sure police were coming later that night.

_Here goes nothing._

He switched off the car’s engine and made his way inside.

The inside was more of a ruckus that he imagined. The couches and furniture in the living room where moved to the side to make room for a makeshift dance floor. Party lights were flashing and Keith had to resist the urge to cover his eyes. The people in the dancefloor were moving to the beat of the music that Keith couldn’t remember what song. It had an upbeat tone.

Keith schooled a neutral expression to hide the fact that he was definitely confused. He was unsure of what to do. _The last party I went to was 12 years ago. And for the 7 th birthday of someone from my class._ Uh, yup, what to do.

Keith saw the light coming from the kitchen so he figured he should start there. Avoiding getting bumped by the moving bodies, Keith made his way to the kitchen.

“Stop with those jello shots, Lance. Do you even know where gelatins are made of?”

“I know and I don’t care.”

It was definitely still loud but it was minimized. His eardrums wouldn’t combust here. Thank you very much.

Keith stopped on by the door because of the sight of three people inside the kitchen. One man was slumped on the counter, barely holding himself up. One of the two voices was from a guy wearing a blue hoodie with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. He had his back turn on Keith but he could see the brown hair and bronze skin and on one hand, he was holding three jello shots between his fingers. The other was-

_Pidge?_

Keith didn’t realize he said that out loud until the attention of Pidge and Jello Guy were on him.

“Keith?”

They both said, one in delight, another in confusion. Keith lifted his eyebrows and slowly made his way towards them. Pidge had other plan because she ran and latched onto Keith the moment her surprised fade. She climbed on his back and wrapped her legs around his waist. “Keith, buddy, pal! Long time no see. Didn’t expect to see you in a party!”

Keith struggled a little before settling on his feet and making sure he wouldn’t stumble or accidentally drop the gremlin on his back. “Uh, hey.”

Pidge pulled his hair and Keith yelped. “Hey? That’s it? I haven’t talked to you in more than a year and now all you’ll say is ‘hey’?”

Keith shook his head and reached a hand to pull Pidge’s hand away from his hair. “Well, what am I supposed to say?”

“I dunno. Maybe something like ‘I miss you’ and ‘Hey, we should hang out’, you know, something like that?”

Pidge was Matt’s sister. They used to hang out a lot back in high school, despite being in separate schools, but once they entered college, their communication minimized until they stopped talking. Keith liked to believe that they were both adjusting on their lives. “Sorry,” was all Keith said.

Pidge jumped from his back and stepped in front of him. “Nah, it’s cool. I really wasn’t expecting you here, though. You’re not exactly the partying type.”

“I didn’t expect me here, either,” he muttered to which Pidge scowled. She was about to speak when Jello dude walked in front of him and blocked Pidge’s view of him. Keith couldn’t help but notice that he wasn’t holding the jello shots anymore.

“Wait, hold the phone! You know Pidge?” He turned to look at Pidge. “You know mullet man here?”

“Yeah? He’s my friend?”

“What?!”

Keith faked a cough. “Uh, you know me?”

Jello turned his back to Pidge to look at him once again. “We had Literature together last semester?”

Keith evaded his gaze and tried to remember about this guy back on his class. He couldn’t. All he remembered from his Lit class was this professor who talked too much about alternate realities. And that’s it. He looked at the ma in front of him, whose arms were crossed across his chest and wearing a scowl on his face. He even had the subtlest pout. “Uh, that’s cool?”

“Oh my god, you don’t remember me?!”

Keith twitched his lips awkwardly and slowly shook his head. Jello dropped his arms to his side and leaned his face closer to his, until Keith had to take a step back or they’d bump heads. “The name’s Lance?” Jel- Lance said. “We were like rivals, you know? Lance and Keith, neck and neck.”

Keith only stared at him, not knowing what to say. Lance’s face dropped. He put one hand inside his hoodie pocket and the other reached over Pidge’s head onto the counter where he placed the jello shots. He quickly swallowed one and slammed the plastic cup on the counter table. All the while maintaining eye contact with Keith.

Needless to say that was the most awkward 10 seconds of Keith’s life.

Pidge, who was silently watching their exchange the whole time, peeked through Lance’s side. “Wait, so this was the rival you were talking about?”

“Not anymore. We can’t be rivals if I’m the only one who knows it,” Lance grumbled. He took pity on Pidge and decided to sit on one stool, beside the groaning guy. _Oh._ Keith completely forgot he was there. Lance was still watching them, this time, with curiosity in his blue eyes.

“Our reunion was destroyed by Lance but that’s cool. He does that all the time,” Pidge said.

“Hey!”

“And well, I wasn’t expecting you to know each other but I think that’s better. At least I don’t need to introduce you two. You should totally hang out with us sometime,” Pidge smiled, Keith smiled back, albeit it was a tiny smile.

Keith heard Lance choked. From the jello shots he was drowning from or from Keith’s unrealistic smile? He didn’t know.

“Anyway, so for formality, I’d still introduce you to my friends.” Pidge then wrapped one arm around his waist and urge him to move closer to them. She gestured one hand to Lance, “You already know Lance.” Lance raised his hand in a half-salute. “He’s taking up Theater Arts. Then here’s Hunk.” She pointed at the guy beside Lance. “Uh, he can’t hold his alcohol to save his life. As you can see. Taking up Mechanical Engineering. And then there’s me! The amazing Katie Holt, and more commonly known as Pidge. I’m taking- “

“Computer engineering,” Keith supplied. “I already know that.” Pidge pinched his side. “Ouch!”

Pidge let go of him and sat on the stool net to Lance. It was almost comical watching her jump on it. Lance let out a snicker, which earned him smack from Pidge. Keith had to stop himself from laughing or he’d face her wrath.

“Now, introduce yourself, Keith,” Pidge said.

Keith wrinkled his nose. “What is this? The first day of school?”

“Come on, Ke- ”

“Keith, also known as Mullet Man. He doesn’t own a hairbrush and didn’t get a haircut for ages. Oh, and he’s taking up Photography.”

It was Lance who suddenly said that. Instantly, two pairs of eyes were on him. “What?” he asked defensively.

“Why do you know that? I mean, the last part. The first ones were made up, obviously,” Keith asked.

“Duh, you mentioned it once in class before.”

“Lance,” Pidge called, “he mentioned it once in a class you had last semester and you still remember it?” Her tone was malicious and the smirk on her face screamed trouble. Though, Keith wasn’t sure what could she be thinking at the moment.

“Uh, yeah,” Lance narrowed his eyes at Pidge, “I have an astounding memory. It shouldn’t surprise anyone when I randomly spout facts here.”

“Are you sure that’s the reason or maybe you have a c- “

Pidge’s statement was cut when a man suddenly entered the kitchen. He looked drunk and was seconds away from passing out. Three pairs of eyes watched him as he made his way to the fridge. “Ugh, jello shots. Disgusting. Aren’t there any real drinks here?”

 _Judging from current state, obviously there are_.

“The bartender’s on the pool area?” Lance suggested. The guy’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah! That’s where I was going. Why did I stop here? Thanks, mate,” he said, then he walked to the door to make his outside.

“No problem!” Lance shouted.

The three of them looked at each other before they burst into chuckles.

“We should’ve expected that. Frankly, it was a mystery that we weren’t interrupted during the first five minutes,” Pidge said.

They heard Hunk groan. “Oops,” Lance said. “We need to get this guy home.” He made a move to stand up when Pidge beat him to it. She touched his shoulder and forced him to settle on his seat. She then jumped from the stool and patted Hunk’s back.

“I’ll take this guy home and you enjoy the party.”

“He looks drunk and I don’t think you can carry him,” Keith said.

“Agree. Come on, it’s okay. Need to make sure you two are safe. Bro code?” Lance said.

“Lance, you’ve been wanting to loosen up these pass weeks. It’s cool, honestly. And my nerd ass wants to go home, too, anyway. Two birds with one stone? Hunk can wake up long enough to bring himself to his room.”

“Pidge, you’re making me cry, “ he dramatically wiped the invisible tears before he stood, “but nope. We went here together, so we’re leaving together.”

“Lance!” Pidge stomped her foot. She looked at Keith briefly before transferring his attention to Lance. “Just join Keith here. From what I can tell he just arrived and he’s too awkward to be in a party. You guide him.”

“Why was I suddenly included?” Keith whispered. “It’s okay, there’s really no need to- “

He was cut off by Pidge narrowing her eyes at him. “You really need to. And I’m sure you drove and went here yourself, so you banned yourself from getting drunk. You could give Lance a ride home.” She smiled, like Lance and him didn’t just meet a few minutes ago. Well, formally introduced.

“I don’t need someone to look after me, I’m not a baby,” Keith defended.

“Uh-huh. Nope. You definitely need it. Please? Join Lance here, someone needs to watch his ass. He’d obviously get drunk.”

“Now I’m the one who needs to be watched,” Lance grumbled.

“Come on, you two! Take this opportunity to bond. Because after this, Keith will be joining our group.” Pidge’s expression turned to sheepish. “At least, if you want. Or you already have a group friend of your own? It’s okay, I won’t force you if you don’t want, too. You know, that’s not how friendship wo- “

“Pidge, you’re blabbing,” Keith said, then he smiled. “And uhm, it’s okay, I can join if it’s okay with your friends.”

“Of course, it’s okay! Right, Lance?”

Lance looked at him from feet to head, as if analyzing him. He hummed. “It’s okay. Keep you rivals closer, or so they say.”

“Whatever, Lance. So, I take Hunk home. Lance and Keith, you two hang out here. Watch each other. Lance, help Keith socialize. Keith, drive Lance home. That’s it. Equivalent exchange! See?”

Lance and Keith exchanged looks before they both sighed. “Okay,” said Lance. “But let me help with bringing Hunk to the car. And text me once you two are home. Got it?”

Keith watched in interest. Lance sounded like an older brother at that. It was almost hard to imagine that he was the same guy who declared their one-sided rivalry earlier. Almost.

_Interesting._

“Okay!” Pidge said.

“Now let’s bring this guy in the car. Keith? A little help?” Lance said, then, he patted Hunk’s back and gently shook him. “Man? We gotta bring you to the car.”

Hunk raised his head. “Are we home?” he said, voice wobbly.

“Not yet, but soon. Can you stand? Keith?”

Keith walked closer to them. Lance slinged one of Hunk’s arm across his shoulder, Keith did the same. Hunk was unstable on his feet but he could walk. He opened droopy eyes and stared at Keith. “Who are you?”

Keith could smell his breath and yup, he drank too much alcohol.

“That’s Keith, Pidge’s friend. He’d hang out with us from now on. So, he’s our friend now, too,” Lance answered for him. Keith looked down at the acknowledgement. Lance just admitted that they were friends and that…felt good.

“Keith? Why do I feel like I heard that name before?” Hunk said.

Lance laughed, but it was forced. “You’re drunk, buddy. Come on, let’s take you to the car.”

Hunk was heavy, but between him and Lance, they managed to carry him off to the car. Once Hunk was settled on the backseat, Pidge turned to them. “You know the drill. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”

“Because that list is a lot,” Keith said sarcastically. Lance snorted.

“Look at you, bonding already. How cute,” Pidge mocked.

“Whatever, gremlin. Now go away and remember what I said earlier. Text me,” Lance said.

And with a hug, they bid Pidge goodbye.

Once the car was out of sight. Keith looked at Lance. He didn’t get to look at him properly earlier because of his rival accusations and Pidge being present. But now, looking at him, bathed under the moonlight, he was…

_Pretty._

Blue eyes, long eyelashes, pointed nose, pink lips set in a thin line. No imperfections on his face. His skin was practically glowing.

Long limbs, broad shoulders, thin waist. Keith could see the lean muscles in his forearms.

_Probably a swimmer._

“Wanna take a picture?”

Keith was woken from his staring by Lance speaking. One of his eyebrows was raised and he was smirking. Keith only scowled and avoided his gaze. He didn’t notice that he was staring that long. “Whatever.”

“It’s okay, Keith. I understand. It happens, and I’m pretty used to it.”

“Has anyone told you that you’re annoying?”

“Pidge tells me at least five times so I’m pretty informed.”

Keith couldn’t help but let out a snort at that. “Let’s do this party thing.”

“I got you, man. With Lancey-Lance beside you, you’re gonna have a blast.”

“I sure hope so.”

\--

All in all, Keith did have a blast.

Lance was fun to be around, although he could be quite obnoxious. Keith bickered with him tonight more than he ever did to one person his whole life. Lance knew everyone. He was straightforward, but he talked with ease. Greeting, smiling, hanging with anyone. Keith almost felt bad for tagging along like a lost puppy. But Lance insisted that it was fine. It could be boring to be alone in a party. He might know a lot, but that doesn’t mean they were close enough for Lance to be hanging out the whole night.

“Besides, you’re gonna be a part of our group now. You’d deal with my ass more times than you’d prefer,” Lance had said.

Keith met knew people, played games (Lance sucked at beer pong), danced (Keith was never dancing sober again), and generally, he had fun.

More importantly, he saw Pidge tonight and was invited to be a part of their ‘group’. And Lance seemed nice. He was funny, a bit noisy, but very lively. So, Keith did accomplish his agenda.

Amidst of all the interactions they did, Keith didn’t notice that Lance was already killing his kidneys with all the alcohol he was consuming. And now, staring at Lance in his passenger seat, Keith could only chuckle in amusement.

“What’re you lau-laughing at Mullet?” Lance said. He was leaning against the backseat with one arm over his head. His eyes were droopy and the strong scent of alcohol permeated Keith’s senses.

“You look ridiculous.”

“You are ridiculous! Ridiculous with your stupid mullet and looking stupidly pretty. Stupid, stupid.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “You think I’m pretty?”

Lance suddenly lurched from his seat and leaned to Keith. He braced one hand to the steering wheel, Keith was glad he didn’t start the engine yet. Lance put his other arm on Keith’s headrest, completely boxing him against his seat Keith leaned back as far as he could, Lance just leaned in until their faces were inches apart. Keith stopped breathing. He silently watching Lance.

“Look at you asking that, as if you don’t know!” Lance said, his words were shaky and almost incomprehensible. “I used to stare at you a lot during class.”

Slowly, he leaned in. Keith’s eyes widened but he couldn’t stop Lance.

Then Lance dropped his head against Keith’s shoulder and his arms hang uselessly by his side. Keith let out an exhale when he heard Lance’s snore.

_He fell…asleep. Wow._

Pushing Lance back and making sure his seatbelt was safely placed, Keith started the car’s engine.

_I used to stare at you a lot during class._

Keith bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling.

\--

Lance’s silence lasted for about 15 minutes before he stirred and looked at Keith. “Hm, where you bringing me?”

“Home,” Keith said, never taking his eyes off the road.

“Home in the first night? What kind of guy do you take me for?” Lance giggled.

If Keith wasn’t used to driving, they might’ve crashed because of what Lance said. Feeling the heat creeping up his neck, he mumbled, “Shut up, Lance.”

“Party-pooper. Do you know where I live?”

“Pidge texted me the address.”

“Is it okay for you? Like where do you live?”

“It’s okay. Not that far from where you live. So, just stay quiet there as I drive okay?”

“Yes, sir.”

And he did stay quiet. For five minutes.

“Keith?”

Keith hummed.

“Stop the car.”

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why?”

“Because, I’m about to puke on your leather seat.”

Keith stepped on the brake pedal right after Lance said that. He stared at Lance with wide eyes. “Oh no, you won’t. This is my brother’s car. I’m not cleaning it.”

“Well, if you don’t want that then you better help me here because I’m 10 seconds away from throwing up.” Lance covered his mouth with both hands, emphasizing his point. Keith get out of the car as fast as he could, ran to the passenger side to open the door for Lance, unbuckled his seatbelt and assisted him out.

Lance ran to the roadside and threw his stomach’s contents. Keith made a gagging face. Fetching a water bottle in his car, he walked to Lance who had just finished.

“Uh, water?”

“God, thanks.” Lance chugged the water, but half of it spilled and drenched his shirt.

“Jesus Christ, Lance. Give me that.” Keith grabbed the empty bottle from him, threw it in the trash can. He gave his handkerchief to Lance. “Wipe yourself, you big baby.”

Lance obliged. Once he was done, he gave Keith’s handkerchief back and smiled widely at him, like a little kid asking for approval. “Uh, good?” Keith said. “Come on, we need to get you home.”

For a second, Keith thought that Lance would compel, but then, Lance ran in the middle of the road, laughing merrily. Keith facepalmed. “What. The. Fuck.” He walked to Lance.

“Hey, Keith! Do you wanna dance?” Lance asked when Keith reached him.

“We’re in the middle of the road. A car might pass anytime. Do you have a death wish?”

“Come on, Keith! YOLO!”

Lance made a moved a grab his hand. Despite the ridiculousness of the situation, he couldn’t help but notice how soft Lance’s hand was. Without noticing, he squeezed Lance’s hand. Lance squeezed back, and that was Keith’s cue to try to pull away. “Let go, Lance.”

Keith looked around. The road was deserted but anytime, a car might pass. The houses had their lights off, obviously, people were sleeping. But judging from the noise they were making, someone might open their curtain and see two boys in the middle of the road, holding hands.

“Come on, Keith! Please? Pretty please with pretty Lance on top?” Lance said, batting his eyelashes. If Keith didn’t know any better, he wouldn’t even think this guy was drunk.

“That’s not how the expression goes.”

“Now, we don’t really care about that eh?”

Lance grabbed his other hand and settled it on his shoulder, then he put one of his hands on Keith’s waist. He raised their joined hands. Keith wasn’t sure why he wasn’t complaining. Maybe it was because of the smile on Lance’s face, or the way his eyes lit up when Keith let him.

Keith wasn’t even aware that they were dancing already. Too caught up staring at Lance. The persistent moving was what woke him up.

Keith was only following Lance’s lead. Their movements where either to unstable or too stiff, but they were having fun. Laughter were bubbling from their throats, smiles were lighting up their faces. Lance twisted him, sidestepped, walked back and forth.

They looked ridiculous.

Maybe Keith had too much drink, too. Because he had never been this ridiculous with someone his whole life. But there was something about Lance’s persistence and smiles. Something moving, something giddy, something different.

And Keith liked it.

Then they stopped dancing.

And stared at each other.

Lance stared at Keith.

Keith stared at Lance.

He was smiling softly, his blue eyes reflected the light coming from the lamppost, his eyelashes casting a shadow against his cheek.

_He’s so…pretty._

Keith’s breath had grown heavy.

Lance tightened his grip against Keith’s hand.

Keith’s stomach felt shallow. It was as if he as the one who threw up earlier. His heart thumped in his chest. His throat was and it was getting harder for him to swallow.

Lance widened his smile to Keith.

_He’s beautiful._

And he was staring at Keith.

_Fuck._

And at that moment, Keith knew, that his life would never be the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://burritalks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
